Cloud computing can provide flexibility and scalability to any Information Technology (IT) organization. Furthermore, it can enable an organization to provision new services quickly and cost effectively by resolving common IT requirements and policies. Cloud computing can also meet high utilization demands and dynamically respond to changes in the organizational environment. Many cloud computing environments are multi-tenancy multi-user environments, with users accessing common folders and files. Multi-tenancy multi-user environments may increase operational efficiency through a cost-effective use of expensive infrastructure. One issue that surfaces in environments in which files are routinely shared relates to security. There are certain inefficiencies and vulnerabilities in many cloud computing and/or shared file paradigms that should be resolved.